


The Kitten Likes Derek More

by adult_disneyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring Derek, Domestic Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Sick Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adult_disneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what would make me feel better?” Derek hears Stiles say from where he was drowning in blankets on their leather couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitten Likes Derek More

 

“You know what would make me feel better?” Derek hears Stiles say from where he was drowning in blankets on their leather couch. Stiles had been feeling a bit under the weather lately, but the occasional sneeze had soon turned into the full-blown flu.

            “Not talking?” Derek says, bored. He is sitting in the recliner next to the couch, so that he can monitor his boyfriend. Derek hates to see Stiles sick, but he did tell him not to go outside without a jacket.

            “Ha, no.” Stiles says, and he is trying to sit up so that he can look at Derek. Derek pretends to focus on his book, so that maybe Stiles will get bored and fall back asleep. He struggles in the cover, Derek tries in vain not to smile into his book, and Stiles finally manages to set up. “Derek.” Stiles mumbles, trying to reach out and snatch the book away.

            “Yes?” Derek asks, and he looks at Stiles who still looks stunningly gorgeous despite being sick and slightly sweat covered.

            “Pay attention to me.” Stiles whines, and that’s another thing Derek just doesn’t understand about Stiles when he is sick. He cannot seem to control his emotions, which alarms and amuses Derek to no end. Derek sighs loudly, places a bookmark in the book he really wasn’t even reading, sets it down, and looks at Stiles with his eyebrows raised. Stiles stares at him for a second before Derek notices his bottom lip tremble. “If you’re going to be mean, never mind.” Stiles says, and he scoots back to the edge of the couch to lie back down.

            “I’m sorry, Stiles.” Derek instantly says, and he stands up to retuck in Stiles. Stiles tries in vain to slap his hands away with a pout, and Derek leans down to kiss him.

            “No, you’ll get sick.” Stiles says, shoving his face and he is really weak, Derek thinks. Derek sits on the edge of the couch to give Stiles a patient look.

            “Werewolves do not get the flu. Silly human who do not listen to their boyfriends do.” Derek points out, and Stiles maturely sticks his tongue out at him. Derek chuckles good-naturedly and pushes Stiles’ hair out of his face. Stiles sighs at the contact, and lets his eyes flutter closed. “What would make you feel better?” Derek inquires still running his hand through Stiles’ hair, and Stiles gives him a confused look until recognition hits him.

            “Oh, yeah. I want a kitten.” Stiles announces, and Derek’s hand stills in his hair. He gives Stiles a pointed look before saying anything.

            “A kitten?” Derek repeats, and Stiles makes an impatient noise.

            “Yes, Derek! A kitten! You know a baby cat? Oh, better yet let’s have a baby!” Stiles rambles, and Derek puts his hand over his mouth because he really doesn’t want to talk about having children with a fever delirious Stiles.

            “Why do you want a kitten?” Derek asks, patiently and Stiles just shrugs. Derek takes his hand off of Stiles mouth before he licks it, Derek doesn’t mind when he does it he just doesn’t want flu germs on his hand, and waits for Stiles to answer.

            “Cause they’re small and fluffy.” Stiles explains, and he sneezes all over Derek’s shirt. “Sorry.” Stiles says, but Derek knows he really isn’t. Derek waits to answer so that maybe Stiles will move on to something else, but Stiles gives him a pointed look like he is waiting for an answer.

            “Cat’s don’t like me.” Derek admits sheepishly, and Stiles cackles in delight.

            “Really?” Stiles questions, and Derek just frowns and nods. Stiles keeps laughing until he starts coughing, and Derek instantly pats him on the back and hands him a glass of water he had left earlier on the coffee table. Stiles drains the water, and leans his head against Derek’s shoulder with a pitiful groan. “I hate being sick.” Stiles complains, and Derek rubs his back because he hates Stiles being sick too.

            “You’ll be okay.” Derek promises, and Stiles huffs against his shoulder. Stiles rubs his face against Derek neck, and Derek doesn’t even think about saying anything about the fact that Stiles is rubbing his sweat against his skin.

            “I will be if I had something small and fluffy to cuddle.” Stiles hints, and Derek sighs. He knows eventually he’ll cave and give Stiles what he wants just like he always does.

            “How about we wait until you feel better?” Derek tries to negotiate, and Stiles looks at him.

            “Why are you so mean to me, Der?” Stiles complains, and he flops over so his back is towards Derek. Derek tries not to laugh because Stiles is cranky, and hates being laughed at especially when he is sick. Derek sighs loudly, and Stiles tries to lean back to look at him.

            “Fine.” Derek huffs, and Stiles turns around to nuzzle into his stomach. Derek tries not to find it endearing but fail miserably. “I’ll go get you a kitten.” Derek promises, and Stiles makes a happy noise.

            “ I want it fluffy!” Stiles orders, and Derek rolls his eyes playfully. Stiles looks at him with fondness until his face turns white, and Derek shoves a small trash can below his mouth so that he can get sick in it. Stiles retches a few time with Derek rubbing his back before getting up to brush his teeth.

            “Maybe I should wait until you feel better?” Derek says, worried and Stiles makes a dissatisfied noise.

            “You promised!” Stiles whines, his mouth foamy with toothpaste.

            “I never promised.” Derek points out, but he is looking for his shoes and a clean shirt without Stiles sneeze on it.

            “Derek.” Stiles whines, and Derek thinks that Stiles knows for a fact he cannot say not to him.

            “What? I was just merely pointing out that I didn’t promise to get you a pet.” Derek says, and Stiles flings himself at Derek who easily catches him with his werewolf reflexes and strength. Derek cuddles him closes, and he tries not to wrinkle his nose at the fact that Stiles normal clean scent is tainted with a sick one. The medicine he has been taking have alter his scent slightly, but it drives Derek insane.

            “Please!” Stiles says, and Derek sighs again.

            “If I get you a tiny, furry animal that will hate me. You have to promise to stay on the couch until you’re better. Which will be determined by me and your doctor.” Derek says, and Stiles nods his head rapidly.

            “Yes! I’ll stay on the couch until you get back, and then some.” Stiles promises, and Derek finally lets his resolve crumble. He nods at Stiles who gleefully makes his way back to the couch.

            “Do you need anything else? Medicine? Soup?” Derek asks, getting his wallet and keys. Stiles shakes his head impatiently. “I love you.” Derek says, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ sticky forehead on his way out of the door.

            “I love you too! Remember, fluffy!” Stiles calls after him, and Derek cannot help but smile.

****

            Derek makes it to Deaton’s just before it is supposed to close. Derek walks in the front door to see Scott wiping down the front desk, and he looks put to see Derek. “Is Stiles okay?” Scott says first thing, and Derek has to admire the concern in Scott’s voice.

            “He want a kitten.” Is all Derek says, and Scott blinks at him like he is waiting for Derek to explain more and when Derek doesn’t, Scott speaks.

            “So you just got in the car to get him one?” Scott asks, and Derek glares at him. “Dude, you are so whipped.” Scott laughs with delight. Derek frowns at him, and Scott isn’t even fazed.

            “Cats, Scott. Let me see them.” Derek demands, and Scott gets his keys to unlock the door to the animal cages.

            “What kind does he want?” Scott asks, and Derek peers into the cage of small kittens.

            “He just specified fluffy.” Derek says, and Scott smiles.

            “All cats are fluffy.” Scott points out, and Derek nods his head in agreement. He looks at the kittens, and they all hiss at him. Derek sighs loudly, and Scott chuckles. “Yeah, they don’t like me too much either.” Scott tells him.

            Derek reaches his hand into the cage, and pulls out a kitten randomly. It hisses at him, but allows it to hold him. It is light brown when white paws, and it has a medium length fur coat. Derek turns it over to see that it’s a boy, and he passes it to Scott. “That one.” Derek says, and Scott tries to hold the squirming kitten.

            “Okay, you need to fill out some forms.” Scott says, and Derek nods. The kitten hisses at him from Scott’s shoulder. Derek follows Scott back into the front room while watching the little kitten squirm and cry in Scott’s hand. Scott sets the kitten down on the counter to get the paper work, and Derek rolls his eyes at Scott’s carelessness when the kitten almost waddles off the edge. Derek picks up the squirming ball of fluff before it falls off of the edge, and sends a Scott a scolding look. “What are you going to name him?” Scott asks, and Derek shrugs his shoulders.

            “Stiles is going to name him.” Derek tells him, and the kitten digs its tiny claws into Derek’s hand. Derek sighs. Stiles better love this thing, Derek thinks.

            “Okay, Derek. Just sign here, and pay the license fee and you can take him home.” Scott says, and Derek passes him the kitten to sign on the dotted line. “Can Isaac and I come over later?” Scott asks, and Derek shakes his head.

            “Not until Stiles feels better, but maybe tomorrow afternoon.” Derek promises, and Scott nods his head. Derek understands that he misses his best friend, but Stiles needs rest.

            “Okay, tell him I said to feel better.” Scott says, and Derek takes the kitten back before putting it into his jacket to keep it warm. The kitten shrieks in protest, but soon quiets down.

            Derek waves goodbye to Scott, and heads back to the loft before realizing that the kitten is going to need some food and a litter box. Derek sighs, sends Stiles a text saying he is running to the store, and heads to Target.

            ****

            When Derek gets home, he quietly lets himself in the loft, and shuts the door as silently as he can. “Der?” He hears Stiles call out for him, and he sounds half asleep. Derek smiles to himself before wondering into the living room.

            Stiles is adorable rubbing his face with his hand, and Derek chuckles at him. “Hey, baby.” Derek whispers, and Stiles turns to face him. He smiles sleepily until he remembers why Derek and he squeaks in excitement.

            “Let me see it!” Stiles says, and he is trying to once again untangle himself from the blankets to get to Derek faster. Derek laughs, and Stiles finally gets to him and he searches around looking for the kitten he wanted. “Did you not get one?” Stiles whimpers.

            “Of course, I did. I said I would.” Derek tells him, and he reaches gently into his jacket to pull out the ball of fluff. Stiles looks at it with awe, and holds his hands out. Derek gently sets the crying kitten into his hands before going to put up the food and set up the litter box.

            Derek comes back into the living room from the kitchen bring Stiles a glass of water, and he sees Stiles trying to sweet talk the kitten in order to get it to stop crying. “Derek, he won’t stop crying.” Stiles says, and Derek smiles at him.

            “Hold him closer to your body, and you need to name him.” Derek tells him, and Stiles gasps.

            “You didn’t name him yet?!” Stiles says with excitement and holding the kitten in the air causing the kitten to cry in fright. Derek shakes his head no, and Stiles cradles the kitty closer. Stiles walks back to the couch where Derek nonchalantly puts the blanket back over him. Stiles sighs, and he shrugs the blanket off. “Kind of hot.” He says, and Derek frowns.

            Derek walks to the kitchen to look for Stiles medicine  because his fever must be back and he heats him up some soup while he is there. When he walks back in to the living room he sees Stiles cooing at the kitten who is still trying to escape. “I want to name him Thomas.” Stiles announces, and Derek wrinkles his eyebrows in confusion.

            “Thomas?” Derek repeats, and Stiles nods.

            “Yeah, Thomas O’Malley? The alley cat?” Stiles says, and Derek chuckles when he remembers the same movie from his childhood that he used to watch with his sister.

            “Oh, I thought you were trying to name after the guy from that stupid Maze Runner series you’re obsessed with.” Derek snorts, and Stiles gasps.

            “How dare you? Minho is my soul mate!” Stiles announces, and Derek takes the kitten from his hand to put the bowl of soup in it.

            “I am your soul mate.” Derek says, drily and he takes cradles the kitten close to his chest. Stiles snorts, and Derek hears him mumble ‘damn right you are’ into his soup which doesn’t make Derek blush with happiness.

            Derek watches Stiles eat while he holds the little kitten, and Stiles watches it. He eats the soup before laying back on the couch, and Derek notices he is crying. “Stiles!” Derek says, and Stiles wipes at his eyes furiously. Derek sits next to the couch, and reaches out for Stiles. “What is it, baby?” Derek begs to know, and Stiles shakes his head. Derek runs his hand though Stiles’ hair and down to his chest.

            “He likes you more.” Stiles whispers, and he sounds ashamed. Derek tries not to laugh, but he ends up smiling. Stiles huffs and throws his hands up in annoyances.

            “It’s a kitten.” Derek tries to explain, and Stiles huffs.

            “Yeah, a kitten that likes my werewolf boyfriend more than me who is a nice human.” Stiles hisses, and Derek tries to pass the kitten back to him but it cries until Derek brings it back to his chest. Stiles makes an annoyed noise and flops over to lay with his back to Derek.

            Derek sighs, puts Thomas on Stiles’ neck, before scooping Stiles up and laying them both on his chest. Stiles makes a noise of protest, as does Thomas, when Derek wraps his arms around him to snuggle him tightly to his chest. Stiles sigh with contentment, and the kitten squirms from Stiles grip to lay on Derek’s chest next to Stiles’ face. “Take it back.” Stiles huffs, and Derek laughs loudly and Stiles cannot help but join in.

            “He likes you too.” Derek says, and Stiles scoffs.

            “Likes you more.” He hears Stiles mumble, and he sighs.

            “Is this really about the cat?” Derek asks, and Stiles goes silent.

            “I think I need some more water.” Stiles says trying to distract Derek from the question, and Derek jerks his head to the full glass on the coffee table. Stiles bites his lip, and avoids making eye contact with his boyfriend. “I have a headache.” Stiles lies, and Derek snorts.

            “Liar.” Derek accuses, and Stiles groans.

            “Okay, fine. I wasn’t kidding before about wanting a kid, and I’m worried that they would love you more, okay? Happy? I get it. It’s stupid and childish.” Stiles admits, and Derek sighs. He does want to have kids with Stiles, nothing would make him happier, but he doesn’t want to talk about this while Stiles is emotional.

            “I think a kid would like you more. We both know that I will be the parent that has to ground them and tell them no. While you will be the one that listens to their problems and buys them candy.” Derek points out, and Stiles burrows his head into Derek’s shoulder.

            “Can we talk about this later?” Stiles asks, and Derek rubs his back. Thomas squirms around so that he is laying on Stiles’ side, and Stiles sneaks a peak at him.

            “See? He does like you.” Derek points out, and he yawns. He has been awake all day taking care of Stiles, and now he wants to sleep. Stiles’ heartbeat is slowing down like he is falling asleep, and the little kitten is already shutting its eyes.

            “You can go to sleep, Der. I’ll be fine.” Stiles says, and Derek makes a noncommittally humming noise.

            “If I’m too warm wake me up.” Derek says, and Stiles scoffs. Even if Derek was too hot, Stiles would never make him get up. Stiles feels his eyes grow heavy, and he feels Thomas walk across his side to lay on Derek.

            “See, he loves you more.” Stiles whispers, and Derek just smiles in his sleep.


End file.
